Kung Fu Panda Wiki:User Page Policy
On the Kung Fu Panda Wiki, ' ' are used generally as a containment of information on a user's activities on the wiki (what pages they edit, what kind of edits they make, what rights they hold, etc.). The Kung Fu Panda Wiki sustains a few policies that apply specifically to user pages in order to filter this information and prevent unnecessary storage use or conflict. Please DO NOT... Upload or display non-usable files * All images and videos on this site are used for the benefit of the wiki. This means two things: ** Fair-use Kung Fu Panda files (that is, any screenshots, promotional image, video clip, etc. with copyrights on them) can only be used on user pages if it's already in use elsewhere on the wiki. ** Files like fan art, non-wiki-related pictures, and any other image specifically uploaded for display on a user page cannot be used in an article, and therefore are not permitted. * EXCEPTION: If you wish, you may display ONE non-wiki-related file (fanart included) on your user page so long as you do three things: :# Obtain the file's licensing rights and verify it with : ::* If the file is yours, the admin needs to be able to visibly see something (either on the file itself or on a separate site) to prove that it's yours. ::* If the file is not yours, the admin needs to see proof that you actually contacted the original owner of the file and got permission from them to display their file on this site. : 2. Credit it properly on the file's page to respect its copyright; and finally, : 3. Only use it on your user page. :If these terms are not met, the file will be removed immediately. Excessively edit your user page * The user page is intended to be a profile of a wiki editor, not a chatter/blogger/etc. The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is not, in primary purpose, a social networking site (see our "Not" Policy). * It is expected that users who wish to edit regularly not solely focus on their user page. * To view an accurate log of your wiki edits, you can use the ' ' tool. Type in your username, and a chart will be loaded that shows Wikia's log of your account's editing activity on this wiki and other wikis. ** If the majority of your edits are in the "(Main)" space, then you are not in violation of this policy. ** If the majority of your edits are in other categories not in the "(Main)" space, then you may be in violation of this policy.Circumstances may vary. Create a blacklist or friend list * Users should not make a list of other users they dislike or wish to discredit on their user page (called blacklists). This is considered disrespectful and will not be allowed on this wiki. Such lists will be removed on the spot and its creator may face consequences. * Friend lists (or sometimes referred to as "guestbooks") are also not permitted (see our "Not" policy). They usually create social networking cliques, as well as encourage unnecessary editing to other user pages. These will also be removed on the spot, though we will explain why to its creator once doing so. ** If you simply wish to credit someone for being a good editor or a good online friend, then tell them so on their message wall rather than create a friend list on your user page. It's a much more direct method, and they'll be appreciative of your efforts to personally thank them. * The Kung Fu Panda Wiki is striving to keep a positive editing environment, and users should be respectful to all of their fellow contributors. Notes * This policy uses heavy reference from the . Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ User Page Policy